An Adventure of a Lifetime
by Blaze Rider 7
Summary: A young man goes on an adventure of a life time through the magical world of Minecraftia. During his quest he will encounter the most dangerous of foes and will uncover a dark secret to his past. (Rated M For: Strong language, Love scenes, and Violence) Featuring: Characters from the Mob Talker Mod.
1. Introductions

An Adventure of a Lifetime

By: Blaze Rider 7

Chapter 1:Introductions

I woke up to a bright and dull morning; the clouds covered the sky giving off a dull grayish aura that made me sick to my stomach. I looked over to my clock that was on my night stand right next to me, it was 5 AM and the shop didn't open in another 2 hours. The thought of the saying (the early bird catches the worm!) went through my head like a new song I just heard. I crawled out of my bed towards my bathroom to wash up, the hideous sight of what I looked like through the mirror made me jump little. Man I look bad, I said checking my cuts and bruises I got a couple of nights ago. I washed my face and got dressed within minutes, I made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Where I came from you didn't have a choice or a free will. If you didn't have money or fame you was nothing but a chump or a reject to society. I ate some leftover pork chops I had a few nights ago, I reached over to read the newspaper and top headlines was "Emperor Tallious Enforcing New Tax Laws!" In the land of Minecraftia you were free to do whatever you want when you want. But the city I was from was ruled by a cruel penny pinching, greed loving, evil maniacal bastards who care nothing more than profit in there kingdom and didn't give a shit about us lower class folks. Even though life was rough it was safe here, the walls and guards protected us from the mobs and wicked creature of the night. But it wasn't worth it, being treated like an animal was not worth be a citizen of Rouge Port. I finished my breakfast and left my apartment. I proceeded down the stairs to head to the lobby; I passed through without making eye contact with anyone. Remember those cuts and bruises? Well let's just say there aren't that good of people living in Rouge Port. My name is Steve, I'm 19 and I've been living in this god forsaking city my entire life. I've always want to see the world, go new places and meet new people, but I've hit a few bumps along the road. Drinking, fighting, and Gambling didn't help at all. But the events about to happen will forever change my life for the good.

Authors Note: Leave your comments so I can know how did you liked it, criticism is welcome. Let me know what i need to improve on.


	2. Hard times, But soft drinks

Chapter 2: Hard times, But soft drinks.

Rough Port was always different in the morning; the streets weren't as crowded as they usually are.

When I arrived at work the shop was just opening. I was a carpenter, my job was simple I stored and

kept track of what and who came in the shop. The pay was decent and the work wasn't hard, sometimes

I experiment with the tools and sometimes I made something that fetched a pretty penny or two.

Work was great and all but the people won't, most were thugs and punks who needed to grow up.

After a hard day of work I usually spent my time at the tavern. Booze where cheep but the service

wasn't. Always got a good word of advice from the bartender. Hey Pete! I said excitedly. Steve mah

boy, just in time! He said while chuckling. Just brewed a fresh batch of your favorite! No way, I said with

a grin. Hey Pete I got to ask you something. Go right ahead mah boy. You've heard of that new tax law

that just got past right? Yeah its complete bullshit! He said furiously. That damn Emperor is going to run

my business straight to hell. I can't live like this anymore man; I ain't bowing down to some prissy little

prince anymore! I said with anger. I'm sorry Steve there ain't nothing I can do. Pete said softly. Damn!

I looked at my drink and said; there must be a way out of town. Pete looked up and said; there is one

thing that might help you find a way. I looked at him with a serious look. Pete I swear to god if this is

another joke im going to tear you a new one. It ain't boy now listen, you need to follow me.

He motioned to the back door and I followed. Now listen closely there is one way out but it's gonna cost

you one hell of price. What do you mean, how much are we talking about here? I said curiously. 40,000

emeralds . WHAT! I don't have that -. Shut it boy, yes you do! Pete tossed a large bag of money.

You have one shot, tonight at 12:00PM meet me at the port. Bring all you need to survive, don't talk to

no one. I nodded and headed for home. What did Pete mean there is one way? I thought. Could there

really be a way out of town? Thoughts raced through my head. I sat at my house packing up what I

needed for the trip. All I had was a wooden ax and 3 to 4 stacks of wooden planks I snagged from the

shop, some food, and one change of clothes. I ain't coming back here, I might as well take care of this

place. I said while turning on the gas on the stove. I made a trail of gasoline so I did get scorched by the

flames. I threw a match and quickly ran off into the night. When I reached the port I looked back, there

was smoke coming from where my old house was. All I felt was sorrow, but that was soon replaced with

excitement and courage. I'm almost there, I can't stop now! I thought. I took off running, I arrived where

Pete told me to be. Pete I'm here, where y-. I was hit in the back of my head instantly knocked out. I'm

sorry boy but this is the only way you can be free. Pete said take the bag of money. Here you go captain,

take this boy as far you can go, away from here. Oh and give him this please. Hands him a canteen and a

note. Aye I will, said the sailor. We best be off, can't say any longer. The ship departed with Steve

aboard, Pete waved good bye form the pier as the ship when off into the distance.

Author's note: So what do you think? Pretty good huh? Steve will have a new beginning and a new life really soon. Expect more to come, criticism is always welcome. Tell me what needs to be improved such and I'll see you very soon peace.


	3. Life on the sea's

Chapter 3: Life on the sea's

I awoke with a migraine from hell. It felt like someone repeatedly ringing a bell inside my head. Why did

he do that? I thought rubbing the spot where he hit me. Was it to protect me or was it something else. I

sat there to collect my thoughts when I finally realized that…. I was on a boat! How did I get here? I

wondered the hull until I found an exit. I crawled through the hatch and was greeted by the blinding

sensation of the sun. I recoiled and waited for my eyes to get used to the light then I preceded forward

to the upper deck to see an elderly man navigating the boat. Ahh you're awake lad! He said with a laugh.

What happen? You took one nasty bump to the head. Your friend paid the toll and wants me to take you

somewhere. Where? I asked. He didn't say, all he did was just give me coordinates X: 1963 Z: 1654.

That's on the other end of the world! I screamed furiously. Indeed it is, he said while smoking his pipe.

I turned away swearing under my breath. How long is it from land? Given the current and the weather,

I'd say at least a day or two. Damn it! I yelled. Ahh calm down you nitwit, it ain't that bad. Here this

should pass the time. He tossed Steve the canteen Pete gave him with the note. What's this? A parting

gift that fellow gave me to give to you. Some kind of drink for you, I ain't much of a drinker myself. You

best head down below deck. The trip might take a while. I head back down the hatch and found a nice

spot to relax as I wait. I read the note attached to the bottle, it read;

-Steve if you're reading this your probably half way there. No need to thank me boy all I did was for your own good. You can trust this man; he knows Minecraftia's oceans better than anyone else in this world. No doubt the feds will start to question who's the one who started the fire and why is there one missing person. You need to stay as far away from Rouge Port as possible; it isn't safe anymore. Were both marked men they will start to look for us and they will not stop until they both got us in a jail cell. I will join you soon, it will take time until we meet again but don't you worry mah boy. Where there's a will there is a way. Here's the recipe for your special drink; 2 red mushrooms, 5 wheat, 4 brown mushrooms, and 1 pumpkin. Drink it up son, cheers to a new life and let's hope it lasts. –Pete-

P.S: Don't get drunk on me now!

I sat there just staring at the bottle wondering what happen to him. Pete was more than just a good

friend. He was the only family I ever had, when I was a boy he took me in and cared for me until I was

old enough to fend for myself. I don't know much about my real parents, only that there cheep assholes

for leaving their baby boy all alone, especially in a city like that. He taught me how to be tough and

sensitive to the ladies. ;) Hehehe sometimes that crazy old bastard can be one hell of a sweet talker.

Most ladies fell for his devious tricks but some gave him one heck of a slap that left a mark for days.

It's all in the groove, he said. Be smooth and it all be cool. I never bought into that whole Rico Suave

act. Even though I tend to be a sweet heart to the ladies they never seemed to take interest in me.

I laugh quietly as I remembered the good times I had with the old man. -I opened the bottle- Cheers to a

new life! I said boldly, Then after a good swig at that moment a thought went through my mind.

Thus far I went to the bottle for a stress reliever. Well no more! I threw the canteen out the window and

from that moment I realized something amazing happened. I took a long moment to take in the

accomplishment feeling; and then I fell back word into a pile of hay and drifted off to sleep. I woke

to the booming sounds of thunder and the crashing sounds of waves hitting the boat. What the heck! I

ran up the stairs to see what's going on. The ship sailed into a hurricanes path and was being hammered

by heavy rain. What are you doing out here lad?! It's too dangerous for you to be out here!

He screamed. I want to help! I yelled back. Help?! It's bad enough that I can't control the old girl. I'll

think of something! I looked around and saw one of the sails still open, I quickly ran to the pole and

started to climb it. The wind was blowing like crazy, my backpack came loose and fell into the water.

Shit! I yelled. I lost all my stuff except for my ax which was on my tool belt. I continued to climb up,

I got up to the crow's nest and started to reel the sail in. I tied the rope as tight as I could and I slowly

made my way down the pole. The rain made the ladder slippery and I fell at least 13 feet, the wind got

knock right out of me. You alright lad?! *GASPS* Yeah I'm fine! I yelled. Take the wheel! He said. I ran

over and took control of it. What are you doing? Fastening the lines! He screamed, Just keep her steady!

He ran over and started to twiddle with the ropes on the sides of the boat. I looked to the left side and

saw massive wave coming right towards us. Brace yourself! I screamed, I turned the wheel the

opposite way the wave was coming. The wave collided with the ship, it didn't turn it over but she flew

in the air for a second. You okay? I screamed. Haha! That's some damn good sailing boy! He chuckled. I'll

take over from here. He took the wheel and sailed us to safety. The rain calmed down and the winds

stopped. Hehe that was the best sailing I have ever seen my boy! Where did you learn how to do that?

I shrugged my shoulders. He laughed and said, if you weren't my passenger I'd make you my first mate.

With sailing like that maybe even captain! I laughed. So what now? How far are we from the coast? Not

too long lad, go up to the crow's nest and take a look. I climbed back up and scouted the sea and out of

the blue I saw a chunk of land appear. Land! Dead ahead! I screamed. Good eye lad! I made my way

back down. I got into the life boat and we both started to row towards land. So what's your name sailor? I

asked bluntly. Taylor….. Captain Taylor. You? Steve. Nice too meet you lad. We made it to the beach and

he asked me, So why are here boy. Don't you know these are uncharted areas? Why would you want to

come here? To start a new life. I said boldly. Well from one adventurer to another, he put his hand on

my shoulder, Good luck my friend. He gave me a book on survival and mobs. Goodbye Captain.

I watched him as he rowed back to his boat. I took a deep breath and new that from here and out, I'm

all on my own.


	4. Warm welcome

Chapter 4: Warm Welcome

I started look around I didn't know where I was going but what I did know was I needed to find shelter

before it gets dark, and from what I saw there's a lot to fear from the creepy crawlers of the night.

I started to climb a mountain to get a perfect view of everything, but the sun was setting too fast.

First rule of survival; darkness is not your friend. I found a cave where I could rest for the night. I sat

there in the dark listening to the evil mobs moaning and groaning. With little light coming in the moon

was shining bright enough so I can see. I wasn't able to relax, not one bit. Every branch that rustled in

the wind made me think a zombie was coming to devour my soul. I took a peek outside and saw that

everywhere I looked a skeleton was scanning the terrain with bow in hand and arrow at the ready.

The hairs on the back my neck stood up I was going to have to wait until the sun to come out before I

could do anything. I started to read the book Taylor gave me, it ran down on everything I needed to

know on survival. (Crafting recipes, what type of mobs are hostile, etc.) I kept reading for hours upon

hours just trying to forget the ungodly noises outside. I looked up and saw that the sky was starting to

light up. I peeked out and saw all the mobs engulfed in flames. The sun must be coming out, I told

myself. I waited for the last zombie to die, then I slowly crawled out of my little cave to take in my

surroundings. After stretching I walked over to the edge of a cliff to see what I'm dealing with. As the

sun slowly began to rise over the mountains, a valley began to appear. Turns out there was a village

smack dab in the middle of everything . To the north there was a forest biome, south stretched a plains

biome, east there was a jungle, and of course west (where I was at) there was mountains.

(Or Extreme Hills Biome) I noticed a river went through the mountain range and went straight through

the village where a lake was then continue to the forest. The village wasn't big at all, it had a blacksmith

and 3 houses/huts. I looked to my side and saw a bow a skeleton had dropped before he died. It looked

intact and had some arrows along with it. I wrapped the bow around my torso and put the quill of

arrows around my shoulder. I began to make my way down the mountain towards the village, I found

the river and I followed it. I entered the plains biome and not too far was the village. I thought to myself,

How would they react? I'm a complete stranger and what will happen if I tried to-, my thoughts where

interrupted by the sound of someone throwing rocks at me. Hey! Who did that? I screamed. I looked

and saw a young girl wearing a brown robe. Back off! She screamed. What? You herd me stay away! She

readies her hand to throw another rock. Hey, whoa easy tiger I'm not going to hurt you, see? She

watches me with a dirty look. So what do you want? She demanded. I'm just looking for some help, I

saw your village and assumed that you could give me a hand. Well your wrong we aren't going to help

you. Now leave! She screamed. What was I going to do? This girls is like 6 and I didn't want to hurt her.

Alright you got me, I give up. I'll just go, (starts walking away) Bye! -5 minutes later- Weird kid, what do

I look like I'm a bad guy? Suddenly I heard a little girl scream. HELP ME! I raced back to where I met the

little girl and saw two large men surrounding her. Both were wearing masks and one of them was

holding her down. Let me go! Let me go! She struggled. Awww, does the little itty bitty mutt want to

play? Awww she's so cute. She bites his finger. Ouch! You little brat! He throws her on the ground and

starts kicking her. Oh Fuck That! I drew back my bow and shot an arrow at his leg. Ahhh! He screams

in pain. Who did that?! I did! I shot another arrow at the other thug and got him in his shoulder. He took

off running leaving the other one behind. Don't leave me you asshole! I walked up to him while he laid

there in pain. Why did you attack her? I don't have to answer to you! Yes you do. (I put my boot on his

neck) Now talk or I'll personally put this next arrow right up your ass. Go to hell! I smile, I don't do

requests. I grab the arrow out of his leg and slit his throat with it. That takes care of that. I look over and

saw the little girl holding her wrist crying. Hey, sweet heart are you okay? No (sobs) my hand hurts. Here

let me see. Gently takes her hand and sees a cut. Oh that's not too bad. I rip a peace of my shirt off and I

bandage her hand. See all better! I said wiping away her tears. Thank you mister. She said softly. My

name is Steve, what's yours? Ava. She said with a shy look. Ava? That's a pretty name. She looked away

blushing. Who were those guys attacking you? Some bullies who always picks on me and my family.

Bullies huh? I walked over to the dead body and saw a map, it covered everything I saw up from the

mountain, the village, the biomes, everything. I look at Ava and she was trying to get up but fell, raced to

help her and caught her before she hit the ground. Let me carry you. She rested her head on my

shoulder. As I carried her back to the village I saw a woman race out too meet us. Ava! Mom! When she

met up with us she snatched Ava right from my arms. Honey are you okay? What happened? (Ava

explained everything to her) She held Ava tightly and then came to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

Thank you for saving my precious Ava. Your welcome ma'am, my name is -, before I could say

anything she grabbed me and gave me a kiss on my lips. How will we ever repay you? She asked

romantically. I sat there stunned trying to say something, No need to repay me miss. What's your name?

Steve. Steve? Hmmm what a lovely name. Mines Rebecca, welcome to our village. Follow me. Ava took

my hand and led me the same way Rebecca was going. While I was following her I noticed something as

we passed the blacksmith not only I was the only guy here, but they all looked related. Brown hair and

green eyes, and they all wore a brown robe except for the blacksmith she wore a black apron. Maybe

they were all sisters. Wait here, Rebecca said. I sat there with Ava until she came back with another

women this one wore a green dress but looked the same, brown hair and green eyes. Welcome Steve to

our village we have much to talk about. My name Tara, I'm the leader of this village. It's nice to meet

you Tara, what is it you need? Come follow me. Ava it's time to go home, said Rebecca. B-but I want to

stay with Steve. Don't worry I'm not leaving anytime soon. Yay! She hugged my leg and ran off with

Rebecca. I followed Tara into the field where she showed me the lake. Beautiful isn't it? Very, but what

seems to be the problem? The man you attacked today came here before, last time with dozens of

friends. They've been reeking havoc on us for months. There used to be more ladies here but most were

captured and taken as slaves. Rebecca was one of the lucky ones, she escaped and made it back to us

safely. I was wondering could you help us. Say no more I will. I said boldly. What? She looked at me

confused. I will help you, I will make a wall around your city, that should help you. She began to cry tears

of joy. Thank you! Thank you! If there's any way I could help you please let me know! I'm going to need

some tools. Right follow me. I looked up at the sky and it was already noon I need to hurry. If I didn't get

started on this wall soon, slavers would be the least of my worries.

Authors Note: So what do you think? I'm going to be putting in characters from the mob talker soon. Expect more to come, as always be free to criticize. Tell me what I need to improve on. I'll see you all later.


	5. Paint me a picture, I'll give you a war

Chapter 5: Paint me a picture, I'll give you a war.

I followed Tara to the blacksmith, I felt sorry for these ladies. Besides being tormented by these slavers

they've been surviving on so little. Everyone had their own little job in the village. Tara was the

Leader/Mayor and Rebecca and Ava took care of the crops. They only had two plots of wheat, that

wasn't enough. Maybe before I leave I could help them, they need my help, I thought. We made it to the

smithy and I saw a girl hammering some steel. Like the rest she had brown hair and green eyes.

Elizabeth we need your help, said Tara. She looked up at us fixing her goggles. This is Steve he's going to

help us. So this is the man who saved Ava? Hmmm…. –she circled around me- What's wrong? Nothing,

you don't look so tough. You'll be surprised at what I can do. We'll see about that. What tools will you

need? Asked Tara. I'll need a pickaxe and some shovels. I can do that, said Elizabeth bluntly. I'll be right

back. Were you going? Asked Tara. To the forest, I need wood. I said while walking away. -10 minutes

later- Yes these trees will do fine. I never thought how hard it was just to cut down one stupid tree.

My ax broke into two; luckily I got two full stacks of wooden logs. I looked up at the sky and it was

already in the evening. The sun was going to set within hours and I needed to make my way back to the

village. This uneasy feeling came over me as if someone was watching me. I turned around to see what's

going on but nothing was there. I quickly made my way back before it got dark. Where will I be staying I

asked Tara. Rebecca agreed to let you stay with her. I was shocked she agreed to let me stay. I only just

met her and she already agreed to let me stay with her? Sheesh what's going on? I thought to myself. I

met Ava and she showed me the way to her house. It's going to be fun with you over. She said with a

cute smile. She pushed me in and I saw Rebecca making the table for dinner. Well, well, well, looks like

we have company. She said with a grin. I stood there clearing my throat. It seems that you do. I said

trembling my words. Well no need to be shy come on in silly. I slowly made my way to the table and sat

next to Ava, Rebecca sat right across from me. So Steve where are you from? Rebecca asked. I'm from a

city called Rouge Port. Where's that? On the other side of the world. She looked at with a funny look.

I'm not joking. Her expression changed dramatically. Well that means you've certainly traveled quite the

way to get here. Indeed I did. How did you get here, by land? No, by sea. I've always wanted to see the

ocean! Screamed Ava. Maybe one day I'll show you it, I laughed. I got up after eating to look out the

window. The moon light was shining down onto the valley; I felt soft hands rub against my back. Do you

miss your home? Asked Rebecca. No, But I do miss my friend. He helped me get here, and I don't know if

he's safe or even alive. She hugged me from behind; I held her hand as I looked at the moon. Come

follow me. She grabbed my hand and led me to the guest room. I stared at her and I realized something;

where was Ava's father? Rebecca. Hmmm? Where is Ava's Father? ... She looked at me and began to

cry. What's wrong? It's a long story. I got time. I led her to the bed and sat next her. I'm sure you now

I'm an ex-slave and I was able to escape that camp right? Well I was the slave of the main boss; he runs

the whole slave trade. When I was captured he labeled me as his own personal property. He abused

you?! I interrupted. She slowly nodded. He did things to me, I had Ava. He wanted to make her a slave as

well but I wouldn't let him. That's why I escaped. I slowly got up; I didn't even look at her. The burning

rage that went through my mind made me want to kill every last one of those cold heartless bastards. I

turned and looked at her. I promise you this I'll kill every last one of those bastards. She looked at me as

she was scared. I left her and headed to the blacksmith. Elizabeth I need my tools! I demanded. Are you

crazy do you know what time it is? She screamed. God Damn It Give Me A Pickaxe! I yelled. She got

scared and threw me an Iron pick. This'll do, I said. Here you're going to need these. She said giving me a

stack of torches. Thank you. I left and found a pre-started mine right behind the smithy. I lit one of the

torches and proceed down the hole. I began to strip mine the stone 1x2 blocks. I was exhausted, I

haven't slept in two days but the burning sensation in my heart kept me going. I noticed that there were

massive deposits of iron lying beneath the village. I fell through a hole I was digging and found a cave

that had a chest in it. I opened it and saw another Iron pickaxe, some pumpkin seeds, and a book inside.

The book was labeled GOLEMS. I opened it and started to read it, the first golem was called the Iron

golem. It was said to be 5x stronger than the average human and was 6 feet tall. This gave me an idea,

all this iron gave me the materials I needed to make an army of these things. I continued to mine out the

stone until my picks broke. I crawled out of the mine with two big bags filled with stone and iron ore. I

dragged the ore back to Elizabeth and told her to smelt it. She was shocked to find out how much Iron

was right beneath them this whole time. Are you alright? She asked me. Yeah I'll be fine I'm going to

need you to make some iron bars. Okay, here are the rest of you tools. I took them and begun to looked

around for a spot to begin. I started with an outline, I started to build the wall around the city and the

lake. It was going to be huge. I built it three blocks thick and six blocks high. I looked over and saw

Elizabeth coming with the iron bars. Here you go, is there anything else? Yeah, was there any iron left?

Yeah tons. I want you to make 4 iron blocks, give these pumpkin seeds to Rebecca and tell her to use

bone meal when she plants them. She left without saying a thing. I place the iron bars in a tunnel I made

so the river could flow through freely. I began to place torches on the inside of the wall. I walked along

the wall to see if there was anything wrong with it, I looked up and without realizing how long I was

working it was already the evening and the sun was setting. I watch the sun set, an overwhelming

feeling of accomplishment rushed through my body. These villagers will be safe for now on. Steve! I

turned and saw Tara walking towards me. I hopped down from the wall. The walls finished, Your all safe

now, I said while smiling. Follow me. She said bluntly. She led me to the lake. What's going on? She

shoved me into the lake. Gahh! What was that for? Your dirty and smell awful! She said holding her

nose. I started to laugh. Well I guess I do need a bath! Hahaha! We both left and met up with Rebecca.

Steve why are you wet? Asked Rebecca. I took a bath. She looked at me funny and laughed. It's getting

late we should get some sleep, Goodnight Tara. Goodnight Steve. Rebecca led me to my room and gave

me a robe that looked like the one she was wearing. I'll take care of these for you. She said taking my

clothes. I flopped on the bed and drifted off to sleep, I knew for a fact that I deserved some rest.

Authors note: Here you go guys, expect another chapter to come soon.


	6. Our Guardian Angel

Chapter 6: Our Guardian Angel

I woke up to the sun glairing down on my eyes and the sounds of Ava screaming; Wake up! Wake up

sleepy head! What? What's going on? Its morning silly now get up! She poked and tugged me until I

agreed to get up; she raced down the steps and waited for me to come down. I made my way down

slowly I was still half asleep and this girl really wanted me, but how could I resist. She's the cutest thing

I've ever seen. I opened the door and Ava race out; she started to play in the field. Something was off

about this; the village never seemed so alive. I looked over and saw Rebecca hanging my clothes on a

clothes line. Well morning mister, she said with a bright smile. Hi. What's wrong? Why does everything

seem a little bit brighter to day? What do you mean silly? Well yesterday everyone wasn't this active or

happy. Maybe it has something to deal with that wall you built for us. I smiled and saw Tara and

Elizabeth talking. Well don't be shy, go mingle. Rebecca shoved me there way. Steve! Screamed

Elizabeth. I waved and made my way to them. I like your robe, your starting to look like us now huh?

Well it is cozy around the edges, the sleeves are just a little bit too long but I can work with it. They

laughed, Hey how are the iron blocks coming along? Great they are already. What are you planning on

doing with them? It's better if I show you, I showed them the book. An iron golem, what's that? Asked

Tara. Something that can protect you guys if I'm not here. They both were reading it I saw Rebecca

coming towards us holding a huge pumpkin. Look guys, the bone meal worked! I smiled and took it

from her. This will do, Elizabeth meet me by the lake with the iron blocks. We both went our separate

ways and met at the lake with the materials. I made a T shape with the iron blocks as soon as I placed

the pumpkin as a head a figure began to take shape, a head, torso, arms, and legs. But something was

odd, the figure represented a female. It had curves and well….. you know. She stood there and did

nothing. Wait a sec…. Hey Tara can I see the book. I skimmed through and saw that the golem needed a

power source, one that represents beauty and life, a rose. I saw that Ava was holding one. Ava, sweet

heart can I have that. She gives it to me and I opened a hatch and put the rose in place. The eyes of the

golem slowly opened. She's alive! Yelled Ava. She looked at her then at me, I stood there in amazement.

What's your name? I asked. Rosa. I smiled and I couldn't believe how tall she is. I was 5' 8" she was at

least 6 feet tall. Why did you create me master? Rosa asked. To protect these people, their homes,

crops, and their children. Can you promise to protect them? Yes, I will. Said Rosa with a stern voice. I

smiled and let everyone get to know her. After all she's there new body guard. I went to go take a walk

around the village. I can't believe just almost a week ago my life was completely different. I went to

take a look at the main gate and saw smoke coming from the horizon I went to go and investigate. I hid

in a bush and turns out there was a camp there and a huge one to be exact. I watched and observed, I

looked over and saw a huge cage filled with people. Slavers! I was at their base! I need to get out of

here, I thought. But as soon as I turned I was knocked out cold. Oh look at what we got here boys!

Fresh meat!

_**Rosa P.O.V**_

The villagers were really nice to me. They accepted me as their own and loved me. They told me master

was the one who built the wall. Master must be an amazing guy, I noticed he wasn't here. I started to

look around for him. I asked Tara if she'd see him but no, No one has seen him since. Maybe he went for

a walk outside the wall, I thought. It was getting late and I didn't want him to be hurt, I saw some smoke

in the distance. Oh, maybe that's where he went! I said in excitement.

_**Steve's P.O.V**_

I woke up tide to a post and the slavers were pouring buckets of water on me to wake me up. *cough*

What's going *cough* on?! Shut it rat! *Hits me over the head with a baton* The boss wants to see you

personally. Boss? These cold hearted bastards where going to torture me, I thought. As a huge group

surrounded us laughing a huge man appeared, I was a twig compared to him. Beefed up muscles and

was at least 6' 11" taller than Rosa. Boss we've caught a male villager. The man approached me and

grabbed me by my neck. He took a minute to examine me. No you didn't, he's an outsider. All the

villagers have green eyes and brown hair. This man has light blue eyes and dark brown hair. Let me go

you piece of- *punches me in the stomach* Know your place slave! I have no use for you, do what you

want with him. *he started to walk to the door* I looked up and said, I'm going to kill you all. Even if it's

the last thing I do. They all started to laugh. You think you have a chance against us? I know damn sure I

do. Well looks like we have a fighter here boys! Take him to the post outside, make an example of him.

They started to drag me to where they kept all the slaves, the striped me of my robe and started to beat

the living shit out of me. You see! There's no point in hope! You all are ours! Your women are ours,

your children, your lives! They stopped beating me; I looked up and saw a cage full of men and women.

They were watching in horror as I got shit stomped nearly to death. Two of the slavers pulled me up and

held me by my arms while the third started to punch me even more. You don't even remember me do

you. He said while laughing. I'm the one who you shot in the arm with an arrow, you killed my brother! I

looked at him. Say you're sorry. I just sat there looking at him. Say you're sorry! *punches me in the

face* I whisper lightly. What was that? *I spit in his face* AHH you little prick! *continues to beat me*

Open the door! *throws me in the cage with the others* Your gonna learn some respect you little shit!

_**Rosa's P.O.V**_

I made my way to find out what that smoke was all about. I didn't know where master was so maybe

they will help me. I heard men screaming, I hid and saw a man being beaten. What's going on? I

thought. I took a good look and realized it was my master. I sat there and watched as they beat him. His

face was covered in blood and his body was cut up. I started to cry, why were they hurting him he didn't

do anything wrong. I felt something hard hit me from behind. Hey boys I found another one! I slowly got

up and looked at him. I could tell for a fact that he was afraid. I grabbed him by his neck and held him in

the air. You're going to pay for hurting my master. I squeezed his neck and it instantly snapped. They all

will pay for what they did, I'll make sure of it. Another man tried shooting arrows at me but it didn't

work, they just bounced off of me. I walked to him and he pulled out his sword and swung. I caught the

blade and broke it. I punched his gut and my fist went straight through him. I didn't know my true

strength until now. –TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. David and Goliath

Chapter 7: David and Goliath

_**Steve's P.O.V**_

I sat there in pain for what seemed like hours, coughing up blood now and then. One of the prisoners

helped me and got me against the wall. Who are you? They asked. I struggled to talk, Steve… *cough*

Well Steve your one lucky man you know that? I looked at him and grinned, showing my bloody teeth.

You sure did take one hell of a beating. *starts wiping the blood off my face with rag* The man's name is

Kano. Hmmm? The boss, he's the one who runs this whole operation. I sat there and did nothing but

listen, I was too beaten up to talk. Here drink this. Uncorks a bottle and tips it. I take a swig and recoils

on the awful medicinal taste. I felt a burning sensation on the inside my body, it went from a red hot

sensation to a soothing chill. Whatever was in that drink certainly did the trick, my body was healing for

sure. It'll take a while for you to be on your feet again, rest up. I looked over and saw that the sun was

setting, I only hoped none of the guys came to look for me. My strength came back instantly and I was

able to stand on my own. I looked around and saw women holding their children closely, most of the

men were broken. Most lost hope and fear filled their eyes, my mind was blank, all I could think of was

me putting Kano's head on a pike. Seeing how much these people were suffering fueled my anger. I

looked over and saw two guards coming this way. They pulled me out and placed a bag over my head. I

didn't know where I was going but all I knew was this is my chance to get Kano.

_**Rosa's P.O.V**_

I needed to act before it's too late. I made my way to gate where I was met with even more thugs. There

too weak! I thought. Getting through them was a cake walk, no struggle at all. I race to where I saw the

master but he wasn't there. I looked at the cage full of people and saw that they were frightened of me.

No need to be afraid, I'm a friend. I'm just trying to find my master. You mean Steve? I looked at an

elderly man as he approached the gate. They took him to the arena; they're going to see if he survives

their tests. I need to save him. And we can help you. Just release us and we'll help you. I

hesitated but then again they know the way. I look over to a building and saw it was filled with weapons.

I punched the lock and broke it. Now go! Arm yourselves! I yelled. Just hold in there master I'm coming.

_**Steve's P.O.V**_

When they took the bag off my head I was in a huge arena. It was surrounded by men cheering. Kill

him! Make him beg for mercy! Fight! They threw me in and locked the cage. I looked up and saw

Kano watching me. What is this? Was I there entertainment? I thought. The cage on the far side of the

arena opened and a huge spider come crawling out. A spider… great, I thought. One of the slavers threw

a stone sword in with me, I was going to have to fight this thing. Problem is that this spider isn't like the

others, it looks mutated. It rushed at me and I quickly jumped out of the way. Damn, this thing is fast. I

can't take this thing head on. I ran trying to get some distance from it; I started to climb the cage and it

followed me. I jumped on to a platform just right above it, the spider was right below me now was my

chance. I jumped down right onto its back and began to stab its eyes. It hissed and growled as it tried to

knock me off and screamed in pain as I stabbed it. It collapsed and with one fatal blow I took its head

clean off. The crowed began to scream furiously, I looked up and saw Kano flipping his shit. They all

expected me to die but turns out I was just too damn good. Hehehe, what's wrong Kano?! Did I hurt

your little pet?! Awww she's so adorable! You little maggot! He screamed. Release the hoard! I looked

over and saw the gate open again this time thousands of zombies came charging out to get me. The

crowd began to scream and shout. This time I was dead for sure, I climbed the cage again and jumped

on another platform. The hoard circled at the bottom waiting for me to come down. I just sat there at

the top thinking. How am I supposed to fight them? It's one against a thousand. It wasn't fair, I looked

over and saw the crowd laughing at me. I didn't know what to do if I go down I was for sure be eaten

alive. I took a minute to think and suddenly I heard I crowd screaming. Looked over and saw a massive

wave of people attack the slavers. What's going on?! Who let the slaves free?! Screamed Kano. I noticed

a tall iron figure in the crowd. Rosa? Is that you? I thought.

_**Rosa P.O.V**_

**15 Minutes Earlier**

I helped the women and children escape safely as the men armed themselves. I met up with them as

they were burning the huts and freeing everyone else. These thugs didn't stand a chance against us, the

prisoners stormed the camp and slew every single thug that stood in are way. I followed them until we

reached the arena. With full force I bashed in the doors and we stormed the building. I saw master was

surrounded by monsters I made my way to him. I could tell we've caught them by surprise, they barely

stood a chance against us. Lucky master was safe he climb to safety as we fought. I looked over and saw

him staring at me. I could tell he was shocked; I needed to find a way to get him out of there. I found the

entrance and pried it open with my bare hands. I raced in and all the monsters rushed to me, I fought

them with my bare hands, even though I was stronger than them they still were too much. Then out of

nowhere master came rushing in. I'm not letting you fight alone Rosa. He said with a stern voice. I

quickly snapped out of it and watched his back. The hoard came rushing at us both and we barely held

our own. Master slashed and cut his way to victory, I didn't do bad myself. There was nothing but blood

and body parts everywhere. Rosa, you came to help me, he said in a soft voice. Of course I did silly, you

were in trouble. He smiled and laughed. Come here. He walked over and started to clean the blood off

my face; I smiled and blushed a little. Let's go home, said Steve. I agree this place stinks… no really it

does. I held my nose. We've both started to laugh and make our way out. Where the hell do you think

you're going? Said Kano.

_**Steve's P.O.V**_

We both turned around and there he was, blood covered and scared up. You think you can come into

my home, kill my people, free my property and get away with it? There not your property. There human

beings and they deserve freedom! Hahaha, tell me something boy what caused you to hate me so

much? Surely you didn't just wake up and say I hate him, no a man like you needs a reason to hate

someone like me… How's Rebecca? I looked at him with an evil look. Hehehe, you came from that little

village didn't you? Let me tell you that girl sure does know her way around the bed. I grit my teeth

together, I knew exactly what he was doing, he was getting me angry enough that I would carelessly go

charging in and that would make me an easy target. Hahaha, and how's that little brat Ava? I grit my

sword tightly. Don't talk about my friends like that! Screamed Rosa as she charged at him. Rosa

don't! I screamed. He instantly knocked Rosa out with one punch. Now where were we? He said. I held

my sword tightly readying myself for an attack. He charged at me fist blazing. I quickly jumped out of the

way. This man was huge! It's like a tank moving! I thought. I couldn't fight back yet I needed to find a

way to at least get him on his knees. I wasn't paying attention, he pulled out a knife out of his boot and

sung it. I dodged it but he cut me pretty badly across my chest. Aghh! Pay attention moron, He

laughed. I was backed up against a wall, he came charging at me and I dodged him. His fist got stuck

within the wall. Now's my chance! I race over to Rosa, she was slowly getting back up. Are you okay? I

asked her. Yeah I'm fine. Listen there's little time go and release all the monsters in the arena, once your

done lite this place on fire. You'll be still in here! I know, don't ask questions just go! I yelled. She took

off. You little piece of shit! Screamed Kano. Hey dumbass follow me! I ran back into the cage and he

followed. I began to climb the cage to the top. On the corner of my eye I saw Rosa let the beasts loose.

She quickly grabbed a torch and started an inferno. I made it to the top; she looked back at me before

escaping the arena safely. I looked over and saw Kano at the other end of the platform. So you sent your

pet to scorch the place huh? Well played kid, well played. I looked down and saw the hoard of zombies

below us. This is I Kano, even if you kill me you won't get passed them. Its over! You think I'm afraid?

Even if I die I'm taking you to hell with me! He screamed. We'll just see about that. I charged at him, he

tried slashing me with his blade but I dodged and countered him with a slash to the arm. He dropped his

knife and recoiled in pain. I recovered and charged at him shoving my sword in him. He knocked me

back and he slowly backed up towards the end of the platform with my sword still in him. I quickly got

up and saw that he was still alive. One more push! I thought. I charged at him. Just die you bastard! I

screamed. I uppercutted him and he fell off. I looked down and saw the hoard tear him apart. Flesh,

bone, everything was being devoured. That's for Ava and Rebecca you sick twisted fuck. I quickly made

my way down the cage. This place was coming down and I didn't want to be underneath it when it

comes crashing. I raced to exit while the ceiling was coming down. I barely escaped the flames.

Master! I look up and see Rosa race straight to me. She picks me up and holds me. *squeezes* You

made it! I'm so glad you're alright! Rosa your crushing me! I squealed. Oh sorry. *lets go* I look around

and see everyone cheering. I smile and laugh with joy. Let's go home master, said Rosa. I thought you'd

never ask. Rosa carried me on her back the way home, as I drifted off to sleep I saw the sun come out over

the mountains. Ahhh, its good to be the hero, i thought.


	8. Welcome Home Hero

Authors Warning: There is a lemon scene here, you don't like it too bad :P

Chapter 8: Welcome Home Hero

I woke up I was in the room Rebecca gave me. My body was really sore; I slowly sat up and looked

around. I got up and walked over to a mirror to see what horrors await. Of course I was really bruised

up, but what shocked me the most was… I grew a beard! How long was I out? I thought. Not saying it

looked bad, I kind of looked good with the little scruffy look. The only thing besides my beard that stood

out was the huge scar I had on my chest were Kano cut me. I looked over and saw my clothes on a

dresser; I got dressed and made my way downstairs. I made my way to the door and when I opened it I

was met with the blinding light of the sun. I look around and saw there were more people here now

than before. I felt a little person grab onto my leg and hug it; I looked down and saw Ava holding me.

Ava! I screamed in joy. Steve where were you! I was worried sick! You left out of nowhere and then you

come back hurt! What's wrong with you! Now you have some type of beast growing off your cheeks and

neck!*keeps on ranting on how I should be careful* Your only six and you were this worried about me! I

thought to myself. It's not a beast Ava, it's called a beard. I don't care what it is, you left us! You're going

to- I interrupt her and gave her a hug. Let me go! I'm gonna make you pay for this! *tries to push away*

I get up and felt another person hug me from behind. You careless fool, said Rebecca. I smiled and held

her hand. I turned around and she slapped me. What the hell is the matter with you! She screamed, I

grinned and laugh. Stop laughing! *begins to cry* I was worried! *sobs* I held her close to me. I made

you a promise that I would take care of your little problem. She looked at me with tears coming down

her cheeks. Kano and every last one of those bandits are dead. I said wiping away her tears. She smiled

and hugged me. So what's going on? Why are there so many people here? When you freed them they all

came here! She said with a smile. So they all live here now? Yep! How long have I been out? About 2

weeks, she said with a smile. I looked at her shocked. Come let's go see everyone. *grabs my hand and

leads the way* Steve! Screams Elizabeth. *races over* You're okay! Of course I am what would you

expect fro- *smacks me* I'm guessing your mad too? Yes I am! I laughed; well you're not the only one.

And besides, you said I didn't look tough. I'm guessing you're wrong. *she turns away and blushes* Oh

hi Tara. Hello Steve, she said politely. You're not going to hit me are you? *Looks at me funny* Of course

not why would I do that? I don't know, just a feeling. *Giggles* You certainly made yourself known. All

the families here told me that you and Rosa destroyed those slavers. Hehe, well we sure showed them.

They won't be a problem anymore; the only problem will be the mobs. Oh that won't be an issue

anymore. Why's that? The men that pillaged the camp took all the arms and armor that the slavers had.

While you were out they organized a local militia. Wow, I said in amazement. Everyone looks up to you

as an idol a hero, said Rebecca. You did more than just waste a few slavers; you gave us all hope, said

Elizabeth. Because of you this valley and my people can live in peace, said Tara. I'm glad I could help.

One more thing Steve, said Tara. We're having a big party to night, and we want you to come. It's a

celebration on yours and everyone's victory. I'll be glad to come, I said politely. Terrific! Tara said

jumping up and down with joy. I left the ladies to talk while I go see what's up. I took a walk around the

village and saw all the new faces. They all recognized me as a hero, funny a month ago I was nothing

more than a chump living in a run downed apartment. But now… I was someone. They all respected me

and loved me. Well I'll be its Steve! I saw a big muscular man come towards me. Man it's an honor to

meet you. I'm John the captain of the local militia. Nice to meet you captain, I'm sure everything will be

okay under your protection? Yes sir it will be. Hehe, nice to know, I'm leaving the lives of these women

and children under your care. I understand, he said in a stern voice. Alright, I continued to walk around

town continuously being stopped by the locals. It felt really good; Ava already made some new friends

and they all seemed to like her. The village wasn't a village anymore; it was more like a pre-started

town. There was a local butcher, a library, an armory, an inn, a tavern, a church, and even a fishing port

next to the lake. It killed me to see a tavern here; before I came here I gave up drinking a long time ago.

My body was itching for a stiff drink but I soon shook off the feeling. The wall I built even had a few

upgrades installed, there was a walk way on it now and there was a mote outside. These people are sure

handy, I thought. From what I came across there was a miniature market place already built. One of the

locals told me the festival was going to be held here. I made my way back to Rebecca and Ava. How was

your walk? Asked Rebecca. Satisfying, it seems everyone love me. They sure do, she said with a smile. I

looked down and saw Ava tug on my pants legging. Rosa's looking for you. She is? Yep, come on. *I

follow Ava* Were is she? I asked. Master! *she picks me up from behind and squeezes* Rosa! I

screamed. Oh you're okay! I thought you weren't going to make it! I struggled to talk. Rosa, you're

crushing me! Oh sorry! *lets got* I look over and see Ava laughing. What's so funny? Oh nothing,

hahaha! I grin and looked at Rosa, she was blushing slightly. What's wrong? She asked. You're blushing.

No I'm not! Yes you are! *looks away and hides her face* It's fine I think it's cute, I said politely. She

smiled and showed her face a little. Thank you master, she said in a soft voice. Rosa, I'm not your

master, my name is Steve. *Giggle* Thank you… Steve. I smiled as she gave me a hug. I have to get

going, things need to get done before the party. Will I see you there? She asked in a concerning voice. Of

course you will! I said with a laugh. She smiles and I watch as she slowly walks away. I looked over and

saw Ava playing in the flowers, I ran over and picked her up and began to twirl her around. *Giggles* I'm

flying! She screamed with excitement. I sat in the field with Ava, enjoying the scenery. Steve. Yes. Are

you going to leave us? I looked at her and she had a sad look on her face. What gave you that idea? It's

just a feeling. *picks her up and set her on my lap* There will be a day where I need to move on. *she

starts to cry* But that won't be any time soon. *holds her close to me* I don't want you to leave! She

screamed. For once I have a friend, these kids aren't like you! You're special and I want you to stay! Ava

I… I just can't stay. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't come back to visit. I said wiping away

her tears. No! I want you to stay! *grabs onto me and doesn't let go* Ava… I thought for a moment and I

finally gave in. Alright listen, if Tara lets me I'll make my house here. Really!? Screams Ava. *she hugs me

tighter* But here's the catch, I won't be able to play with you all the time okay? Okay, she said with a

cute smile. I plucked a rose and put it in her hair. There now you look beautiful, I said with a soft voice.

She smiled and blushed. Come on lets go see your mom, I think the party is starting. I picked her up and

carried her on my shoulders. We made our way to the market place and saw everyone cheering and

dancing. There was a band on stage playing. I never saw so many people happy and joyful. I saw the girls

chatting at a table and I walked over with Ava. Hey guys! Screamed Ava. They all looked at us and

smiled, I sat Ava down and she ran over to Rebecca. The music toned down and everyone started to

slow dance. Tara walked up to me, Will you dance with me? She asked. Of course. Damn I didn't know

how to dance. I was terrible at it, but now I'm dancing with this woman! What am I going to do? I

thought. I rested my hands on her sides and she rested hers on my shoulders and we swayed side to side

slowly. I stared into her eyes as she did mines. Her beautiful green eyes flashed at me every time she

blinked. *starts to blush* Steve, your staring at me, she said with a seductive giggle. I start to blush too.

Sorry, I said clearing my throat. *Giggles* I didn't say didn't like it, she said resting her head on my chest.

I looked down at her and the sweet scent of her perfume filled my nose. What is she playing at? I

thought. She seems a bit off than usual. I felt her hand go down my back down to my butt. Tara what are

you doing? I whispered. What I'm just giving my hero some love. She gave me a seductive look with

those glowing green eyes of hers. Hey Steve! I look over and see John. When you're done with the

boys come find me I have a gift to give you. *gives me a kiss then walks away* I walk over to John. What

was that man? He asked drinking his beer. I don't even know? Well besides that come have a beer with

me. Sorry captain I don't drink. Oh come on! Beer is a man's drink it'll make you tough. Yeah and kills

you in the process. Oh come on Steve! Said another villager, then everyone started to edge me on to

drinking it. Alright! Alright! Just one cup. They all cheered. John gets on the table and proposes a toast.

To Steve a hero of the common man. To Steve! Everyone screamed. When they all turned away I

quickly emptied my glass behind the counter. Boy that was good! I said sarcastically. I sat there and

cracked jokes with them all night. When the party died down I started to head home. I passed Tara's

house and then I remembered what she said. I began to walk inside to talk to her. Hey Tara? The lights

were turned off except for her room. I made my way in there knowing it was a bad idea. Tara? *slightly

opens the door* Where are you? She grabs me and pulls me in. Whaa? I'm glad you made it sugar, she

said locking the door. What are you doing? Shhhh *walks over and closes the curtains and dims the

light* Tara? She looks at me and grins. I've been watching you Steve, she said in a seductive voice

_**Lemon Scene! Close your eyes kids!**_

Watching me? Yep, from the day you came and built the wall to now. *Walks over and feels my chest*

So tone, So strong, So... lovely, she whispered in my ear. *Grabs my arm and throws me on the bed*

Tara?! I want to thank my hero, the best way I can it is to give you my body. *starts to untie her dress*

Tara I… I don't think…, it try to say something but I was just stuttering my words. Shhh, it's okay. It's my

first time too. She turns away from me as her dressed dropped to the floor. I just sat there looking at her

back as she undid her hair. When she turned around the first thing I saw was her elegant breast staring

at me. You like what you see? I nod slowly. *slowly walks over and plays with my fly* You don't need to

do anything sugar, you've already done enough. Slowly pulls down my jeans revealing my boxers. She

blushed at the fact that my member was already erected. Well I see you're excited to see me, well I

guess I just have to take care of you now, she said with a smile. *Grabs my member and rubs it* I moan

at the touch of her hands, I never felt this sensation before. Was this what sex feels like, I wondered. *

pulls down my boxers* she recoils back when my dick flung out. Well there he is! She said grabbing it.

Now let's begin, she said as she stuffed it in her mouth. Gahh! I moaned loudly as she stuffed every

inch of my shaft into her mouth. Tara… I…, I couldn't speak past the moans. Well you sure are tasty, she

muttered with my cock in her mouth. She looked at me and her eyes were glowing in the moon light.

*starts to bob her head up and down* Oh Tara… I moaned loudly. *goes faster* Be careful! * goes even

faster* I'm gonna…! *She gags as I filled my seed into her mouth* Slurp* I look at her as she took it out

of her mouth. Tara… I'm sorry, I said out of breath. Sorry? Why are you sorry? I'm doing this for you, she

said whipping her mouth with my jeans. Now the fun really begins. *starts pulling off my shirt* Wow,

came her reply. She felt the scar that I had across my chest. Your so brave, I don't know what I'd do if I

lost you. She said as she smothered my face into her breasts. Mmmmhmmm, I muttered. *she grabs my

member and positions it near her pussy* well here we go! She slowly shoves it in. I roll over on top of

her and cover her mouth as she screams in pain. Shhhhh everyone will hear you I said softly. I'm sorry it

hurts so good… let me know when it's okay to continue. –waiting- okay… she said softly. I begin to thrust

my hips, every thrust Tara squeals in pleasure. Steve… it's my turn. *rolls me over* It's my job to make

you feel good remember? She began to ride me slowly then soon brought up the speed. I held her by

her hips then she began to bounce up and down. You likey? Yeah, I moaned. I felt pressure build up in

my member. Tara I'm gonna cum! I yelled. Me too, do it inside of me! You'll get pregnant! No I won't!

Just do it! I let go and filled my seed deep into her, she screamed into the night with pleasure. *she

collapses* Tara are you okay? Yes… I'm alright. You can't get me pregnant, she said with a smile. You're

different from us your genes are different making me basically sterile. Only villager men can make me

pregnant. What a relief, I thought. It felt so good Steve please stay with me. Okay. I said moving the hair

from her face. I pull the coverts over us and she falls asleep in my arms. I sat there thinking of today, I

really am a hero, I thought. A lot of people look up to me and now… I even found someone that loves

me. Wow… maybe this can be my home, I thought.

Authors Note: Don't expect another love scene for a while guys. This is more than some sex crazed story, just make the record straight.


	9. The Expedition

Authors Note: I've changed up my writing style again. Hope you guys like it this way.

**Chapter 9: The Expedition**

_**3 months later**_

Everything seemed to be going good for me, Tara became my girlfriend and I had a new home. As life goes on so does everything else. Life in the village became comfortable; the citizens came to terms with calling the village Dawn Shire. Nice name for a peaceful place. As the warm feelings of summer left the valley the beautiful colors of autumn were not too far behind. As the famers tilled the fields and brought in the harvest many families were living prosperous in Dawn Shire. Most men worked in the mines and the rest were the town guards. The town didn't bother expanding there were too many problems with the mobs. Skeletons always took pot shots at the guards every night and the spiders always tried to climb the wall. Either way going outside the wall at night was complete suicide. It's a good thing that I decided to stick around; otherwise I would've been dead meat.

Day by day, I forget the horrid memories of what my life used to be like. From my escape from Rouge Port to now I wouldn't have ever expected to become the man I am now. I admit I was a drunk… and an idiot, but all that was behind me now. I have a beautiful girlfriend and a group of friends I wouldn't give up for anything. My old job as a carpenter came in handy; many of the folks needed a handy man around for many reasons. (House repairs, furniture, etc.) I admit life in Dawn Shire wasn't always that good; you had to work for your living. I wasn't in the lap of luxury but to me it was. It was way better than my cheep old apartment I used to live in. Besides day by day the village was improving! Gravel roads were now cobble stone paved, little shacks were now cottages, and the militia was more than ordinary men; they fought like real soldiers. Along with John, Rosa, and myself we made sure that everyone in Dawn Shire was safe.

**Steve:** These men fight well John.

**Rosa:** I agree, they seem to hold well in groups and there physical well-being is outstanding.

**John:** The complements are touching they are, but there is a reason why I asked for you guys to come.

**Steve:** Ahh yes, Tara mentioned that you and her had a meeting the other day. That you had plans to improve Dawn Shire.

**John: **Indeed, as you may have known it the town's resources are scarce.

**Rosa:** What are you talking about? We have tons of resources; there are massive iron and coal vines right under us.

**John:** I know but we need lumber. We know that there aren't any other villages around us, so trading isn't an option and we can't simply go and explore the other biomes. I'm not putting the risk of my men for some foolish hope. My men aren't Spartans.

**Steve:** So you're putting together a little expedition?

**John: **Exactly! My scouts reported that there are massive trees in the jungle biome. These trees are exactly what we need. Steve I'm going to need you go with the men.

**Steve:** And exactly how are we going to defend ourselves? There are massive amounts of skeletons and zombies out there. We'll be eaten alive if we go out there unprepared.

**John:** No worries.

**Steve:** What do you mean?

**John:** As my scouts explored the jungle they discovered an abandon temple. They reported this finding to me and decided to build a fort around the temple. That will be the base of our operations; Fort Barret is what the men named it.

**Rosa:** And what of me?

**John:** Rosa your job is to stay here with me. With half of the men gone with Steve I'll need you with me to maintain the control in the town.

**Rosa:** I see…

**Steve:** When will I be leaving?

**John:** About a day from now. Visit Elizabeth she'll equip you with the armor that you'll need. Any questions?

**Steve+Rosa: **No

**John:** Good, carry on then.

(Both Leaves)

**Rosa:** So you're really leaving?

**Steve:** I guess so. I have my orders and you do too.

**Rosa:** Please come back in one peace.

**Steve**: Hehe, no promises.

**Rosa:** *smiles*

So yeah, I became a soldier. It was for a good cause though; protecting the ones I love from harm was all I ever wanted. The town needed help from the start and I'm glad I'm able to help. Rosa was second in command next to John, me I wasn't officially a soldier, more like a gun for hire. I just helped from time to time. Whether it was training the men or simply doing certain tasks, I was always willing to lend a hand. This would be the first time that I'd step foot out of the town since my fight with Kano. I didn't want to leave Tara behind but I'm doing this for everyone. I made my way to the black smith were I was told Elizabeth would give me my gear.

**Steve: ***Looks over and see's Elizabeth hammering some steel* Hey you busy?

**Elizabeth: **No Captain Obvious! I just love working reeeeally fast. *Glares at me*

**Steve: **Hehe, then just calm down.

**Elizabeth: **Easy for you to say. I got your gear just come and get.

**Steve: **Alright miss moody pants I'm just fooling around.

**Elizabeth: **Grrr…

The armor she made for me was different from the others. It had engravings in it making it stand out from the average foot soldier.

**Steve:** Wow, this is amazing!

**Elizabeth: **It's a gift from me to you. Oh and here, *hands me an Iron Sword* try and not to break this one please.

**Steve: **I'll try my best sweet heart. *sarcastically*

**Elizabeth: ***rolls eyes* Smart ass…

I left with my equipment to drop it off at home with Tara. On the way I saw Ava playing in the fields, she quickly ran over and hugged my leg.

**Ava:** Steve! *hold tightly*

**Steve: **Hey Ava. What's up?

**Ava: **Momma is busy and can't play with me, Will you play with me?

**Steve: **Sorry Ava I got work to do.

**Ava:** *give a serious look and snatches my helmet*

**Steve: **Hey I need that!

**Ava: ***take off running* Then come and get it.

**Steve: ***chases* Come here! *catches her and picks her up* Gotcha!

**Ava: ***Giggles and puts helmet on* It's a little big for me.

**Steve: **Well yeah, it's mine it'll be a little big on you.

**Ava:** Teehee *Smiles*

**Steve:** Where's your mom?

**Ava:** She's hanging laundry on the line.

**Steve: **Well I can spare a moment or two with you.

**Ava: **Really?! Yay!

**Steve:** Hehe *twirls her around*

**Ava: **Weeee!

**Rebecca: **Hello Steve.

*Looks up and sees Rebecca standing there*

**Steve:** Hi *Smiles*

**Ava:** Steve came over to play with me momma!

**Rebecca**: I see sweet heart. You mind giving me and Steve a moment.

**Ava:** Sure *runs off*

**Rebecca:** You know she admires you; you're like her #1 hero.

**Steve**: I know, I see that sparkle in her eye every time I see her

**Rebecca:** She respects you more than a friend, more like a father figure.

**Steve: … **Really?

**Rebecca: **Yeah, it'll hurt her a lot to see you go.

**Steve: **Well I won't be planning on leaving anytime soon.

**Rebecca: **What about the other men? Word already went around town that some soldiers are leaving on a journey to the jungle biome. Aren't you going with them?

**Steve:** … Yeah I am. That's why I have this armor with me and this sword. They need my help and it's for the good of the town that I go.

**Rebecca: **Promise me that you will come back in one peace… not for me but for Ava. She'll be devastated to see you hurt again.

**Steve: ***Crosses heart* I promise.

**Rebecca: ***Sighs in relief* Good! *Hugs me*

**Steve: **I have to go. Tara's expecting me home.

**Rebecca: **Of course! Don't keep her waiting up! *Smiles* We'll see you tomorrow before you leave.

**Steve: **Alright! Have a good night.

**Rebecca: **You too.

*Leaves for home*

Nothing really changed these past months. Even how busy I am I always found a way to spend time with Ava and the others. It was funny how everyone used to treat me, hero this, savior that, it all was starting to get annoying. The whole saving the village thing didn't die down until after the first month of me living here. I couldn't go outside without being stopped to talk to someone or to be praised on how valiant of a hero I was. Let me tell you the whole "the village loves you" type of ordeal can seriously get old fast, and annoying.

After a long day I always looked forward to see Tara's beautiful face. It always brought an overwhelming amount of joy to me, always smiling, always joyful, and never giving up on me.

*Opens the door*

**Steve**: Tara? ... Sweet heart, are you home?

**Tara:** *Looks over and see's Steve in the door way* (Maybe I can get him off guard) *Thinks to herself*

**Steve:** Maybe she isn't home yet… *walks over and sits on the couch* Sigh…

**Tara: ***Slowly starts to creep towards him*

**Steve**: *closes eyes* You know you're gonna have to do better the that.

**Tara: ***Jumps up in surprise* Whaa? How did you know?

**Steve: ***Looks at her* It wasn't that hard. *points to the stove* That's how I knew you're home, if you want to me to think that your not home don't cook tea.

**Tara:** *giggles* Well at least you're sharp. *sit next to Steve and leans on him*How was your day?

**Steve:** Ehh the usual, except I got my armor today.

**Tara: **Really?! Let me see it on you come on! *Grabs his arm and yanks me up*

**Steve:** Okay, okay calm down. *Starts to put on his armor* It's kind of loose around the edges. *Looks over and see's Tara's eyes start to glow with excitement*

**Tara: **You look so handsome! *Runs over and gives me a big kiss on his lips*

**Steve**: *Blushes and holds her by her hips*

**Tara: **Sweet heart we have to talk about this beard thing.

**Steve:** What's wrong with it?

**Tara:** Every time I want to cuddle with you it always pokes me in the face. *Rubs her cheek*

**Steve: **Well unless you got a plan I'm keeping it.

**Tara:** Actually, I do. Here *Gives me a flip razor*

**Steve: **How did you get it?

**Tara:** I had Elizabeth make it for you. So will you do it?

**Steve: **Hehe sorry babe. I'm not shaving.

**Tara: **Yes you are!

**Steve: **Nope!

**Tara: **Fine… I guess you won't get your gift…

**Steve: … **Gift? What gift?

**Tara: ***Turns away and ignores*

**Steve:** Sweet heart?

**Tara: …** Do you really want to know?

**Steve:** Yes…

**Tara: **Well… *Gives a seductive look* I was thinking maybe… *Backs him up against the wall*

**Steve: ***Clears throat* W-what are y-you doing?

**Tara: **(I got him!) *Lowers her dress, revealing a bit of her chest* Would you please shave your beard for me Stevey. *says in a cute voice*

**Steve: ***Blushes* Well I-I Uhhhh…

**Tara: **(Not good enough, he needs a little bit more.) *Takes his hand and forces Steve to feel her* Pleeeeease…

**Steve: **Uhhh… Sure…

**Tara: **Alright! *Fixes her dress, gives Steve a kiss on the cheek, and leaves the room*

**Steve: **… (Uhhh… What the fuck just happen) … Ahhh damn it she just seduced me again!

**Tara**: (Aha I still got it!) *Giggles*

**Steve: **Damn, but I like my scruffy look… *sigh*

-Makes his way to the bathroom-

**Steve:** *wets face* Okay how the hell am I going to do this…. *Flips open the blade and begins*

-Several Cuts later- -_-

**Tara:** *walks in* What happened to you, you shaved with a piece of glass?

**Steve:** *Looks at her funny* It's my first time shaving; give me at least some credit.

**Tara:** *Giggles*

**Steve**: You're going to be alright with me gone right?

**Tara: **Of course, I'll be- *Cough cough* … I'll be fine.

**Steve**: … What was that?

**Tara**: Nothing…

**Steve: ***Feels her forehead* You have a fever…

**Tara: **Honey I'll be fine. Trust me, it's just a cold.

**Steve: **I don't believe you…

**Tara: **Please… I'll be okay; all I need is some rest.

**Steve:** … Fine, I be ready for bed soon.

**Tara: **Alright *cough* I'll go get ready.

**Steve:** *watches her leave* (She's been hiding this for a long time, I can tell.)

I stood there in the shower thinking about Tara's condition. The thought of me leaving her alone brought pain to my heart; how long has she been hiding this? And why haven't I contracted it? I've kissed her multiple times, that's enough for me to catch a least a cold. It's not good; the town doesn't have a good doctor, the only person who's close to one is Rebecca and she already has too much on her plate right now… What am I going to do?

**Steve:** *Walks into the bed room and see's Tara waiting for me*

**Tara: **Hey handsome! *smiles*

**Steve:** *Looks at her and says nothing while making his way to his side of the bed*

**Tara:** You alright? *cough cough*

**Steve:** … Yeah…

**Tara: ***crawls over and hugs him from behind*

**Steve: **… Why haven't you told me that you were sick?

**Tara: ***Hides her face*

**Steve: **I'm not mad at you, I'm just confused.

**Tara: **… It's not something that just came out of nowhere. It's a sickness passed down from my family…

**Steve:** … Is it… fatal?

**Tara: **… Yes…

**Steve: ***Looks at her worried*

**Tara**: Please don't be afraid beloved… *comes around and sits on his lap*

**Steve:** B-but you're going to…

**Tara:** *Puts her finger on his lips* Shhh… *cough* If I'm going to die so be it, at least I'll go happy.

**Steve: **… W-what do you mean?

**Tara:** Steve… *lays her hand on the scar on his chest* The day Rosa brought you back from the camp I fell in love with you. I was with Rebecca when you were unconscious; we both took care of you. All I ever wanted was to make you mine… and I did.

**Steve:** Tara…

**Tara:** *Takes his hand and places it on her belly* Even though you can't get me pregnant the way we made love that night was amazing. Your mine… and I'm yours. *Looks deep into his eyes* I always wanted to have a family… But fate can be cruel. *cough* Were both human but Notch made us different, it's a damn shame we both can't have a kid… I wanted a baby girl; I would have named her Isabella or Nina.

**Steve:** *Starts to cry softly*

**Tara: **… Why are you crying? *cough* I'm not gone just yet.

**Steve: ** *Wipes tears* Sorry…

**Tara:** Hehe

**Steve:** *Lays down with Tara on top of him*

**Tara:** *turns off the light and gives Steve a long romantic kiss* Goodnight love.

**Steve: **Goodnight… Sweet heart.

-Both falls asleep in each other's arms-

Authors note: Man guys I don't know about you but I was never good at sad romantic love stories. :P But to write one was tough. Sorry it took long I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. A New Face

Chapter 10: A New Face

As dawn approached I stood there in my bed with Tara fast asleep. She started to have multiple coughing attacks one after the other; I wasn't able sleep through them. I needed to convince John to let me stay here in the village. I slowly and quietly snuck out of bed and made my way to the barracks, when I got there Rosa was talking to John in his office.

**Rosa:** Steve? What are you doing here this late?

**John:** Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?

**Steve:** There's been a change in plans. I'm not going tomorrow.

**John:** Why the hell not!?

**Steve**: Tara has come down with a cold and she needs me.

**John: **Steve I know you love her but just think for a moment here. There's more on the line here than her, were talking about the entire well-being and survival of Dawn Shire and her people.

**Steve:** Don't you think I know that? But how can I help if she's here all alone sick?

**John:** Listen I need you to-

**Steve:** No you listen to me! I'm not part of your little army, I never agreed to be yanked and tugged around as you pleased. I-

**Rosa:** Steve, please calm down! Getting angry won't solve anything.

**John:** I get it that Tara is the world to you but I just can't-

*There's a knock at the door*

**John: ** Enter!

**Soldier:** Captain! The Forts been attacked!

**John: **What?! How?! When?!

**Soldier: **Not too long ago. About a thousand zombies and skeleton archers appeared out of nowhere and stormed the fort, they took it within minutes.

**John: **Are there any survivors?

**Soldier:** No I was the only one that made it out alive. The rest are probably dead or enslaved, but I put my money on them being dead.

**Steve:** Wow! No hopeful thoughts from you dirt bag!

**Soldier: ***Shrugs shoulders* better them than me.

**Steve: ***Clenches fists* (Asshole)

**Rosa:** Its complete suicide! The sun will rise in a few hours, they will be burnt alive. Why risk it?

**Soldier:** I don't know but when they came for us they weren't alone.

**Steve:** What do you mean?

**John:** They were being led. As if someone planned straight from the beginning.

**Rosa:** Your right normal skeleton and zombies aren't smart enough to raid an entire fort at least that's what I thought.

**Soldier:** When I made my escape I took a quick look back and saw what to be a scrawny; seemed to be anorexic female figure riding a spider. She seemed to be a blend from a skeleton and a human and carried around a very large bow with her.

**John: **So it's her… Yuri the princess of the skeletons!

**Steve:** Uhhh…. Who the hell is Yuri?

**John: **I forget you're not from around here.

**Rosa:** *giggles* Steve, you know all the hostile mobs right? Zombies, Spiders, Skeletons? Well they all have one big boss.

**Steve:** So like a king right?

**Rosa:** Exactly! There's Rot prince of the Zombies, Yuri princess of the Skeletons, and finally there are the twins Silky and Bre the princesses of the Spiders.

**Steve: **Is that it? They don't sound so tough.

**John:** Your right they aren't… but the others are.

**Steve:** Uhh… others?

**John:** Ever heard of an Enderman?

**Steve: **An ender what?

**Rosa:** They are tall black creatures that are surrounded by a purple aura and will attack anyone who makes eye contact with them. They are relentless and will follow you to the ends of the earth just to kill you.

**Steve: **(Trembles in fear) What are my chances running into one ehh?...

**Rosa: **Your underestimating them Steve… they have special powers. They can teleport anywhere they want.

**John:** Not to mention that there leader is more mischievous then they are.

**Steve: **I see...

(starts heading for the door)

**Rosa:** Where are you going?

**Steve:** We still don't know how they are planning to survive on the surface yet. Chances are that they are going to burn up by the sun. I'm going to go take a look for myself.

**John:** Be careful.

**Steve**: The sun will rise in about an hour. Till then I'll get ready.

(Leaves the office and makes his way back home)

Well seem that Dawn Shire was at it again. It seems that no matter where I go trouble seems to find me, first it was some petty raiders and now we got some mobs starting trouble. Ah geez sometimes I wish Pete was with me, that old fart could have always found some way to cheer me up one way or another. Now I gotta find out what to do about these new visitors.

As I walked down the rode thoughts raced through my mind. Like, what was there plan and there goal. I always new most mob were complete idiots but come on, why attack a fort filled with people? All my questions will soon be answered very soon till then time to play the waiting game.

Author's Note: Hey guys I know it's been awhile. Sorry about that, but here you go another chapter fresh out of the oven! :P Like always criticism is always welcomed, see you guys later!


	11. Open Sesame!

Chapter 11: Open Sesame!

As I waited by the gate I looked up at the sky, the sun slowly rose above the mountains lighting up the entire valley. The sun light raced across the plains burning up all the mobs in its path. A new day and a new adventure awaits.

**Steve:** Time to go... Open the gate!

(Gate slowly rises)

**Steve:** *sigh* (slowly steps outside)

I took a moment to take in my surroundings, after awhile the gate closed behind me.

**Steve:** Well no turning back now, time to start walking.

I headed east towards the Jungle Biome when I got into distance of the boarder I saw what to be Fort Barret in the distance. But something was wrong a huge dark storm cloud floated above the fort and what John showed me from before it seem the fort had expanded, it seemed Yuri had added some personal touches to the place. Whatever was generating that storm cloud it was blocking out the sun, it gave off a weird purple aura.

The closer I got to the wall the darker it got. It literally turn from day to night instantly, the wall seemed to have ivy growing on it sturdy enough for me to climb on top of it. I got over the wall with ease but when I got over the place seemed deserted. Not a soul in sight. I took a look around and most of the hut that were burnt down where from the soldiers that lived in them. Strange thing is that it seemed that someone tried to clean up the battle that took place here. I remembered John saying that there was a temple in the center of the camp and what would you know... there was!

No wonder why I didn't see anyone around they've all gathered towards the center. I needed to get a closer look but there was no way to get down there. The entrance was heavily guarded by giant zombies. I needed a disguise of some sort, one that can cover my face. I looked around and found a cape with a hood.

**Steve:** This will do perfectly.

It covered most of my face and my armor covered my entire body so none of my skin would give anyone the hint that I was human. I knew if this trick goes south it would be the end of me in a matter of seconds. But as everyone knows I'm one crazy son of a bitch. I took a deep breath and approached the entrance, I kept my head down so I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

**?:** You there!

**Steve:** -turns to see a giant zombie approaching him-

**Zombie: **Who are you?

**Steve**: …

**Zombie:** Are you here for the royal party?

**Steve: **… Royal?

**Zombie:** Yes, the princess Yuri sent out a message to all saying that she is hosting a party for her recent victory. She would be honored if you could join us... that is... if your a prince that is... -grips his ax-

**Steve: -**takes a deep breath- Know your place you worthless sack of shit!

**Zombie:** -recoils and tacks a step back-

**Steve:** Who the hell are you to question my authority you undead dirt bag. (What the hell are you thinking you idiot?!) Now you will let me pass or I'll take your fucking head clean off. -slowly unsheathe sword-

**Zombie: **I-I apologize from my insolence you greatness. -walks over and opens the gate- Please enjoy you stay sirrrr...

**Steve:** Michel... my name is Michel.

Authors Note: Hey sorry about the short chapters guys, been having quiet one hell of a writers block lately. So hate me if you want :P Lol. As always, leave me that criticism guys. See ya soon.


	12. Steve, A Royal Pain In The Ass

Chapter 12: Steve, A Royal Pain In The Ass

I couldn't believe that I was able to pull that crap off. Not only was I able to get pass with a cheep disguise but they think I'm a all mighty prince with a fist of power. Hell talk about luck right? From what I see the entrance was all messy, vines everywhere and mossy cobbles stone covered the walls. As soon as the doors open a giant stare case led down into the depths. Red stone torches lit the way giving off a dull relaxing gloom. I made my way down and the walls changed from mossy stone to solid gold bricks. Someone was compensating for something, a shitty entrance only hid a luxurious palace underneath it.

Loud techno music was playing and the entire place was almost empty. There were only a few guests that attended. My gut told me to stay clear of the dance floor, I was a lamb among wolfs here. One false move and my ass is grass. In the corners of the room seemed to be small crowds of people they resembled hostile mobs but they looked human. Those must be the princesses I keep on hearing about. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder.

**Steve:** -turns around to see a skinny girl wearing a gray skeleton outfit-

**?:** Hey there handsome!

**Steve: **…

**Yuri:** My name is Yuri The Princess Of The Skeletons. And you are?

**Steve: **My name is Michel, its a pleasure to meet you your highness.

**Yuri:** The pleasure is all mine... so your new around here?

**Steve:** What gave me away?

**Yuri: **I know every princess in Minecraftia including that disgusting pig Rot.

**Steve:** Hmmm... impressive.

**Yuri: **Follow me.

**Steve:** -Follows Yuri to a Privet sweet-

Ehh... so lets recap shall we? I sneak into some bull crap party only to be hit on by some spoiled brat? Ewww, there's no way in hell she's getting close to me. I had no choice to play along, If I was going to get anywhere I had to be Michel. We entered the privet sweet.

**Yuri:** Let me get comfortable real quick. You wait here.

**Steve: **-watches her leave- *Shivers* Disgusting freak. -walks around and investigates-

Yuri comes back in wearing a gray vest that revealed a small portion of her chest and short shorts.

**Yuri: **Well what do you think?

**Steve:** … Yuri how old are you?

**Yuri: ***Giggles* 16

**Steve: **(God damn!)

**Yuri:** -walks over and sits in a chair- Michel why are you wearing a hood?

**Steve:** Bad hair day.

**Yuri:** Is that so... what a terrible shame.

**Steve: **So a big battle happened here?

**Yuri: **Oh so you've must of heard about it!

**Steve: **That I have.

**Yuri:** It was amazing, once my soldiers breached the walls all of the Testificates begged for mercy but none of my soldiers let them live. It was just fascinating watching them get butchered and devoured! Oh it was just marvelous

**Steve:** (You cold hearted bitch!) Testificates? I thought they were humans?

**Yuri:** Human? Here? Where? No one has seen a human in years.

**Steve:** ?

**Yuri:** Rumor has it that they live in a giant city on the other side of the world, with walls that touch the sky and dig deep into the bedrock.

**Steve: … **(Rouge Port... My home)

**Yuri: **Oh but to see one would be amazing! I heard a human alone drove out the slavers in this valley.

**Steve:** Sounds like you really admire this character.

**Yuri:** Yep! *giggles*

**Steve: **But he's "human", I thought you mobs hate humans.

**Yuri:** Not necessarily, -gets up and walks over to Steve- I mean your human and I'm not attacking you.

**Steve:** … -slams her against the wall and put a knife to her neck- How the hell did you find out?!

**Yuri:** *smiles* Michel come on...

**Steve: **My name is not fucking Michel! It's Steve! Now tell me how the hell did you find out I was human or by Notch I will cut your fucking throat!

-Door flings open and a giant zombie comes charging in-

**Yuri:** Help!

**Steve:** Shit.

-Zombie launches Steve out the door onto the dance floor-

**Steve: **Ouch... -looks around and sees everyone looking at him- … I'm so screwed.

**Yuri: **Guest! Fellow Mobs! I give to you, tonight's entertainment!

**Steve: **-Rips off the cape- Entertainment huh?! So that's what I am?!

**Yuri: ***smiles* I give to you, the human that escaped the Lord Herobrines city, project Beta or by what he refers to as a name, Steve.

**Crowd: **It's the human! Kill him! Strip his flesh from his bones!

**Steve: **Project Beta? Herobrine? What the hell are you talking about?

**Yuri: **No more talk let the fighting begin! Which one of you brave souls would dare go against him!

**?:** I'll do it!

**Steve:** -unsheathes sword-

-A tiny figure comes out through the crowd wailing and screaming-

**?: **I'll eat you heart!

**Steve: **… Are you joking? Your my opponent?

**Rot**: Don't you talk down to me mortal I am Rot! Prince of all zombies!

**Steve: ***laughs* More like the prince of midgets. Look how small you are! -puts away sword- look to make things interesting I'm only gonna use my bare hands, hows that short stuff?

**Rot: **You bastard! I'll devour you! -charges at him-

**Steve:** -holds him by his head at arms distance- Oh my god, your seriously trying your best aren't you? -Picks him up by his hair- You know killing you would just be a joy kill right? Your just a laughing stock.

**Rot**: You jerk, I'll defeat you and win over all the princesses hearts.

**Steve: **What you mean that low cut skank up there? -Points to Yuri- To tell you the truth man even if you grew a few inches I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be the first one to tap that.

**Rot:** How dare you! *whistles*

-More zombies show up to aid Rot-

**Steve:** Well it was fun kid but it's time for the grown ups to play. -tosses him aside and charges at the horde with his blade at the ready-

Steve slashes and gashes every last zombies, it seemed like there was no end to them. They kept coming and coming until he was able to kill the last one. The dance floor was coated in blood, guts, limbs, and other body parts.

**Steve:** -Looks up at Yuri and smiles- *Struggles to talk* Is that... all?

-A poison dart flies and hit Steve on his neck-

**Steve:** Ow... oh crap... -falls down unconscious-

**Yuri: **Good job Amber! Now that concludes the party everyone.

**Zombie:** Princess what should we do with him?

**Yuri:** Take him to the dungeon, I'll deal with him later.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Author note: Here you go guys, the next chapter all for you. Enjoy!


	13. Captured Again --

Chapter 13: Captured... Again -_-

I awoke in a dark dungeon, my armor was stripped from my body and my hands were bonded. The last thing I remembered was being shot with a dart and knocked out. I guess that gave them enough time to do whatever to me. I tried to wiggle my hands free but it was useless. All I heard was terrifying moans and groans of torture victims around me, I wanted see what was going on but I was blind folded. They took every measure to ensure I wouldn't escape, I guess I freaked them out with my little show I gave them at the party. Its a shame that they didn't request for an encore, I would've been gladly let the show go on.

I heard foot steps and a loud door open, they walked over and dragged me to my feet. I didn't know where I was going but they were sure in a hurry. They've dragged me literally half way there. They undid the blind fold and threw me into another cage. I looked around but my eyes were still dazed, whatever knocked me out sure left me with one hell of a hang over. When I came to I saw Yuri sitting on a mini throne filing her nails. I looked around and saw the other princesses sitting in thrones of there own surrounding this little cage I was in. It was like a giant council room with me in the middle of it.

**Yuri:** Hello Steve, how was your nap?

**Steve:** A little rough, *pops neck* sure as hell left a few kinks in my neck though.

**Yuri: **Funny... So what, you think it's alright for you to come and destroy my party? This was supposed to be a celebration.

**Steve:** A celebration for what? Murdering hundreds of innocent people?

**Yuri: **Why do you call it murdering? I like to think of it as simple hunt, I'm the hunter and there the pray. One big game of cat and mouse.

**Silky: **So this is the human?

**Bre: **Big sister can I touch him. His skin looks really soft and tasty.

**Silky:** Now now little sis, this is not food he's our trophy.

**Amber:** And a handsome trophy I might add.

**Rot:** EXCUSE ME! Can we get back to business? This little piece of crap killed at least 6 dozen of my men, there still cleaning up the mess he made.

**Steve:** -Looks over and grins- Whats wrong shrimp, you mad that you couldn't beat me?

**Rot: **-Growls-

**Yuri: **Rot your so immature! The reason that he was able to beat you was because your too weak... and give up on me. It's not gonna work.

**Rot: **…

**Steve:** Damn sucks to be you.

**Rot:** Shut up!

**Yuri:** Enough! Listen up, your ours now. No one's coming to rescue you.

**Steve:** -gives a cold stare- I don't need any help and I don't need a savior. The biggest mistake you ever made was not killing me when you had the chance. Because once I get out of this cage I'm going burn this entire temple down to the fucking ground, and then I'll come for every single one of you. I'll mount all of your fucking heads on a pike and burn the bodies, just you wait.

**Yuri:** Well your feisty aren't you? I'll just make sure that you'll just stay in that cage forever then. -Signals one of the guards- Make sure our friend here doesn't escape.

**Guard:** Yes ma'am!

The guard pulls a lever and just like one big elevator the cage is being lowered into a deep hole. This is insane, its like one big double max prison harboring one inmate. I was so hopped up on being a hero that I didn't realize I was going to need help. I couldn't just escape all alone, this new jail cell was at bedrock. The cage finally stopped, I was all alone. Not a single sound, all I heard was the sound of me breathing and occasional drops of water from the ceiling. I started to chew on the rope that were binding my hands together. It was useless I just sat there staring at a lit torch, thinking about Tara and the others. No doubt that crazy bitch Yuri is going to pay Dawn Shire a visit. Then suddenly I heard a voice...

**?**: Psst... hey you... are you alright?

**Steve:** Whose there?

-A little teenage girl wearing a green hoodie with orange hair and orange eyes peeps out the shadows-

**?:** Are you alright mister?

**Steve: **Who are you?

**?**: My name is Cupa... and I'm here to save the day!

_**To Be Continued**_

Authors Note: Hey guys! Whats up? Did you like this chapter? Yes, No, Maybe? To tell you the truth I had to rethink a lot of things, It's really hard to write Lol. Any hoot I hoped you guys enjoyed it, remember to leave me that criticism. (Hell you can call me even a butt head if you want) I'll see you guys soon see ya.


	14. An Explosive Friendship

Chapter 14: An Explosive Friendship

**Cupa:** My name is Cupa... and I'm here to save the day.

-Flashes a key around-

**Steve:** Do I know you?

**Cupa: **Well, not exactly. But I've been watching though.

**Steve:** Wait... watching?

**Cupa:** Yeah, you know from a distance. *smiles cutely*

**Steve:** So your stalking me?

**Cupa:** No not stalking, "Observing".

**Steve:** Okay miss Cupa how long have you been... observing me?

**Cupa:** Ever since you made that big wall for that small village... well its a city now right?

**Steve:** … Wait you've been watching me for 3 months?!

**Cupa: ***giggles* Yep.

**Steve:** … (Freaky...)

**Cupa:** Well enough talk, lets get you out of there. -walks over and unlocks the cage door- Lets go Mr. Adventurer.

**Steve:** Thanks but... -shows her the ropes-

**Cupa: **Oh I got that. -starts to chew on them-

**Steve:** That's not going to... -Cupa chews through the ropes-

**Cupa:** See no problem.

**Steve:** How did you...

**Cupa: **-shows her K9's- I got sharp teeth. Anyways tough guy we gotta go, if Yuri finds out that I'm helping you were both in trouble.

**Steve:** How the hell do you know Yuri?

**Cupa:** Later, fallow me. -Leads Steve to a secret path- Up here.

I followed Cupa up a hidden stair case she found in the wall. This girl was creepy, she's been stalking me for the longest and now she decides to show up to save my hide. She said she knew Yuri, is she a princess or some random girl? I followed her to a huge room filled with giant pillars, attached to the pillars were dynamite.

**Steve:** Hey Cupa... Whats all this about?

**Cupa:** Cool huh? I over heard what you said to the others. -Imitates Steve's voice- I'm gonna burn this entire temple down to the... bleeping ground. Teehee, that was you.

**Steve:** Hehe, nice. I'm guessing you don't like cussing?

**Cupa:** No not really. -makes a funny face- Anyways I really don't care about them, all they talk about is murdering and killing, all I want is just a friend. I thought this would teach them a lesson.

**Steve: **How are we going to detonate them?

**Cupa:** With this! -Hands steve a red stone detonator- One push of a button and poof!

**Steve: **Interesting, do you know were they put my armor?

**Cupa**: No, but I was able to snag this though. -hands Steve his sword- it seemed more important to get.

**Steve:** *sigh* thanks anyways. -ties the holster to his belt-

**Cupa:** -grabs steve's hand and leads him- The exits this way, come on!

I follow Cupa through the cave, she certainly knows her way around here. I kinda like this girl, princess or not she can be useful even in the stickiest situations. Not to mention that cutie smile of her's, she looks so innocent. She's like a little sister I never had.

**Cupa:** Okay up here and were home free!

**Steve: ...** Hey Cupa. Why did you free me?

**Cupa:** Wha...

**Steve: **I mean certainly you didn't do it for charity, why did you do it?

**Cupa:** -Turns head and blushes- Oh you know, I-I just felt sorry for you. Yuri and the others aren't as nice as you and I thought we could be... be... -twiddles fingers-

**Steve:** Be... what?

**Cupa:** … Friends! That's it -Gives a cheesy smile-

**Steve:** … ooookay... -motions towards the ladder- Ladies first?

**Cupa:** Why thank you! By the way, no staring at my butt as you go up, you pervert!

**Steve:** What me? No...

**Cupa: ***giggles* -starts to climb and so does steve shortly after her-

**Steve:** So how old are you?

**Cupa:** 16 you?

**Steve:** 19

**Cupa: **Oh so were both basically teens still.

**Steve: **Not really, once you turn 18 your an adult.

**Cupa: **No your an adult when you turn 21.

**Steve: **No

**Cupa:** Yes

**Steve:** NO

**Cupa:** YESSSSSSS

-Both fights until they reach the top-

**Steve:** Fine you win! I'm a teenager still.

**Cupa:** Told you... Hey look!

**Steve:** -looks over and see's the fort- Wow that tunnel lead us all the way out here?

**Cupa: **Yep! Now push the button, come on!

As I pushed the detonator, a humungous explosion went off. It shook the earth beneath us and made the entire ground surrounding the fort collapse. All that was left was a huge crater.

**Steve: **Cupa what the hell was that?!

**Cupa:** I don't know? … Maybe it was that other bomb I found.

**Steve:** Other bomb?

**Cupa**: Yeah it was called a … Mega Nuke or something.

**Steve:** … (A fucking nuke went off!) Cupa, do me a favor. Leave the WMD's alone okay.

**Cupa:** Whats a WMD?

**Steve:** Nothing just leave those types of bombs alone okay?

**Cupa: **Okay. *smiles*

**Steve:** Well I gotta go back to the... Wait a minute. -See's smoke coming from the direction of Dawn Shire- Oh my god. -takes off running in that direction-

**Cupa:** Steve wait!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. An Evil Creature Is Revealed

Chapter 15: An Evil Creature Is Revealed

Authors note: I'm gonna start adding more to the story, mostly weaponry as you seen before. Last chapter I used the Mega Nuke from the better explosive mod, so basically you should know where I'm going with this. On another note I want to say thank you for the one's who stuck with me since the beginning, I know I'm not the best writer but hey, not all of us can be a Stephan King. I'm learning as I go so please bare with me guy. Enjoy this next chapter and I'll talk to you later.

As I raced towards the smoke, the city started come into distance. From what I saw it looked like it was on fire, black smoke and ash filled the air. There were multiple breaches in the wall, as if someone planted bombs and lit them. I quickly snapped out of it and raced towards the wall, all I could think of was Tara's well-being. The look from outside was nothing compared to the look on the inside, there were small craters and limbs everywhere. I raced to Tara's house only to see it destroyed, I screamed out her name in a fit of panic. Then shortly after I heard a small faint voice call my name, I raced towards the sound only to see Tara underneath a giant peace of wood.

**Steve:** Tara! -races over and lifts the debris off of her-

**Tara:** That's not gonna do any good.

**Steve:** What why... Oh my god.

When the ceiling collapsed a piece of wood fell and impaled her through her stomach. She was bleeding uncontrollably and there was nothing I could do. I fell to my knee's as I started to cry right next to her.

**Tara:** Hey sweet heart...

**Steve:** … Hey...

**Tara:** Whats wrong love?

**Steve:** Seems like you've got hurt really bad.

**Tara:** So it seems.

**Steve:** -Walks over and holds her close- What happened?

**Tara:** … We didn't even knew what hit us, they came out of know where. First there was a loud hiss and then... boom.

**Steve:** What was it?

**Tara: **-coughs up blood- … Creepers.

**Steve:** Creepers?

**Tara:** Evil beings that will sneak up behind you and will explode themselves just to kill you... Looks like they got me good.

**Steve: **No... your gonna be okay.

**Tara: **-laughs softly- You've always been a bad lair. -caresses steve's cheek-

**Steve: **-holds her hand- Don't leave me... I need you.

**Tara: **-starts to cry- I don't want to... I love you so much steve.

**Steve:** I love you too.

**Tara:** I don't even care if I go now. -sobs- At least I got to see you one last time...

**Steve:** … -leans in to give her one last kiss-

**Tara:** *kisses* -closes eyes and fades away-

**Steve:** Tara? … Tara?! … Wake up! Come on wake up! Please! -shakes her- Please... please don't go... -holds her close and cry's-

I stood there crying for the longest. I finally stood up and just stared at Tara, the feeling of sadness is replaced with and unforgivable rage and anger. I slowly walked out of the house and looked up at the sky. It began to rain.

**Steve:** Even Notch cry's... at this catastrophe.

I looked over to my right and saw a green figure approaching me. It had four legs and no arms and it was hissing at me.

**Steve:** YOU! -Pulls out sword and charges at the creeper- YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!

**Creeper:** Sssssssssssss... -Gets tackled by steve-

**Steve:** -Repeatedly stabs the creeper- You *stab* son of *stab* BITCH! *stab* -sword breaks, punches it in stead- YOU FUCKING KILLED HER YOU SCUMBAG! -Punches so hard that the creeper skull cracks wide open- I'll fucking kill them all! -Gets ups and lets out a blood curling scream of anger and hate-

I looked down at my hands that were covered by the creepers blood, I looked at my reflection in a window and the beast finally revealed itself. I suddenly got scared, I didn't even realized what kind of animal I was turning into. I looked over and saw Cupa looking at me with a terrified look on her face.

**Cupa:** Steve... What happened?

**Steve:** … I don't know... -slowly backs away from the dead creeper- I-I just... lost it.

**Cupa:** -slowly approaches steve- Are you alright?

**Steve:** No... I gotta find John and Rosa. They'll know what to do. -takes off running towards the barracks with Cupa following behind-

I arrived at the barracks, there were remnants of a huge battle that happened here. Multiple dead soldiers and trenches were all that was left. I quickly ran all around the complex looking for a sign of life. I ran into the building searching for Rosa and John.

**Steve:** John! Rosa! Anybody?! -Runs up to Johns office and see's him sitting at his desk- John!

**John:** -slowly looks up- Steve... everybody thought you were dead, or are you his ghost coming back to haunt this poor old sinner.

**Steve:** No it's really me.

**John:** Heh, you always were a tough son of a bitch. But that doesn't matter now does it? Were all dead anyways.

**Steve:** Wait what?

**John:** They trusted me with there life's and I failed them... I failed them all. -Looks at a flintlock pistol on the desk- You like it? Elizabeth gave it to me to give to you when you came back. Said it was a thank you gift for all that your doing.

**Steve:** -looks at the gun and then back to John- John were is Rosa?

**John:** She took the survivors and ran. I don't know were but at least there safe. As for me I had some unfinished business here.

**Steve:** Unfinished business?

**John:** There's said to be a special place in hell for men like us... -cocks the gun and puts it to his head- Well... I'll be seeing you there.

**Steve:** JOHN DON'T!

-Steve watches as John shoots himself in the head-

I watched in horror as my best friend shot himself in the head. I guess he couldn't bare the fact he failed everyone, I walked over and took the gun and his sword, he wouldn't be needing them anymore. I slowly made my way out the building trying to comprehend what just happened. Then suddenly Cupa ran towards me in panic.

**Cupa:** Steve, What happened?! I heard a big bang!

**Steve: **… Nothing, we gotta get out of here now.

**Cupa:** Right, I know a place.

**Steve:** Right, hold up a sec. -runs towards a stable and comes out riding a darkish brown horse- come on! -helps Cupa on the horse-

**Cupa**: To the forest!

We both take off towards the forest, as we go the rain stops pouring. The horse rode fast and strong past all the collapsed buildings and debris. I took a quick look back as we rode away from Dawn Shire, I had a flash back of me looking back at my apartment in Rouge Port. I though why am I remembering this now? It's because there both similar, I'm watching as I walk away from my burning home. I made it to the edge of the forest when I suddenly stopped and got off the horse.

**Cupa:** Steve, what are you doing it's not safe here.

**Steve:** -Walks over to a cliff over looking Dawn Shire-

**Cupa:** Steve?

**Steve:** -Sticks Johns sword in the ground- I swear as Notch is my witness, I will find whoever did this and make them pay. Once I kill them all I will return here and remove this sword. Till then... the hunt is on -Gets on the horse and rides away, leaving the sword behind-

Authors Note: How did you like it guys? I know, I know it's depressing but don't worry! The story must go on, and I promise it will get better. I'll see you guys later.


	16. The Tale Of Cupa

Chapter 16: The Tale Of Cupa

We rode until we were deep into the forest, no one couldn't have followed us. I was still in shock, my girlfriend and my best friend is dead, and everyone else is probably dead too. Rebecca, Elizabeth, Rosa, …Ava, there all gone. We arrived at a river, I hopped of the horse and walk down to the river. I sat underneath a birch tree that over looked the river as it gracefully flowed through the bank. I heard tiny foot steps behind me, of course it was Cupa, coming to see whats wrong with me.

**Cupa:** … Hey, Steve... you okay?

**Steve:** … Why?

**Cupa:** Why what?

**Steve:** Why did you free me? Risk your life for me?

**Cupa:** …

**Steve:** You can drop the act okay? I know your a princess, what princess are you?

**Cupa:** Well... I-I'm … the princess of the... creepers.

**Steve:** …

I didn't look at her, I didn't feel anger, hatred, or happiness. I just stared at the river watching the fishes occasionally jump up in the air. This girl is my enemy and I just couldn't come around to kill her, I eventually looked at her with an emotionless look. I could tell she felt sorry for me by the way she looked at me.

**Steve:** … Why?

**Cupa:** …

**Steve:** Why did you let them attack my home... the love of my life and my best friend is dead... and all you can do is just stand there and look sorry.

**Cupa:** I'm sorry -sobs-

**Steve: **-looks away- Don't start crying. That doesn't solve anything.

**Cupa:** Then what do you want me to do? What can I say?

**Steve:** How about you start with answering my question. Why did you free me?

**Cupa:** I was at the party Yuri held. I saw you fight all those zombies by yourself and you were amazing. But when you got captured it just didn't feel right. Yuri, Rot, the twins, and Amber don't have a heart. They enjoy killing everything, they literally get off on it. I freed you because I was tired of being one of them... I wanted to destroy them just as much as you did. That's why I planted bombs, to get back at them.

**Steve:** So you saved me to help me kill them. Alright next question, Why have you been stalking me?

**Cupa:** I was afriad, everyone here knows me as a ticking time bomb, but all I want really is a friend. Your new here and I thought you could be... my friend.

**Steve:** -Stands up and looks at Cupa- Question number three, If you wanted to be my friend why did you let them attack my home? Your kind killed everyone and you just expect me just to turn the other cheek? You better thank Notch your still breathing, because if it wasn't for you freeing me your head will be on a pike somewhere. Now... answer the question.

**Cupa:** -slowly takes a few steps back- I-I can't control them! Creepers don't have minds of there own! The just walk around and blow everything up that's human or testificate! They'll even try to blow me up, there's no stopping them with reason! I don't want to hurt anyone, please don't hurt me.

**Steve:** -starts walking towards Cupa-

**Cupa: **-Starts to panic- No! Don't hurt me! -backs up into a tree-

**Steve:** -continues to get closer-

**Cupa:** -Hides face in terror- No! Please! -Cry's-

**Steve:** -Gently takes her hand and pulls her in for a hug-

**Cupa:** … Wha?

**Steve:** I get it... its not your fault. -Holds her-

**Cupa:** -Stands there in steves arms- (I don't get it, so he's not mad at me?) -slowly wraps arms around Steve-

I stood there holding Cupa, as angry as I was my anger wasn't pointed towards her. I hated her kind but I didn't hate her. I felt just so sorry for her, no friends and no family. She was the only one that had some common sense out of all the mobs and the mobs princesses. I just couldn't hurt her even if I tried to.

**Steve:** -takes her to birch tree and sits next to her- I can tell were going to be together for awhile, so why don't you tell me about yourself.

**Cupa:** -still a little shaken up- M-Me? You wanna know about me? W-Well... I don't know what to say.

**Steve:** What do you mean?

**Cupa: **No one has ever taken an interest in me. It was all ways "oh look its Cupa, better be careful she's a walking time bomb!" … that thing you did with your arms, what was that?

**Steve:** What, a hug?

**Cupa:** Yeah, so that's a hug. I never had one before, it felt nice. *blushes*

**Steve:** -feels heart breaking on the inside- That was your first hug?

**Cupa:** Yeah, first one ever to be in fact. Can I have another?

**Steve:** -leans in and gives another hug-

**Cupa:** -feels all warm inside- I like this. *smiles*

**Steve:** Say Cupa were are your parents?

**Cupa:** I don't have any.

**Steve:** Really?

**Cupa:** Yeah, we creepers hatch from eggs, so that means so did I.

**Steve:** So that means you've been all alone your entire life?

**Cupa: **Yep right from the get go.

**Steve:** Weren't you lonely?

**Cupa:** Of course I was, for 16 years I've been trying to survive all by myself. But when I heard a "human" is here I thought maybe this is my chance to get a friend.

**Steve:** Well at least we both have something in common, I didn't have any parents growing up either. I was dropped off in a basket at someones door step. Did you grow up in this forest?

**Cupa:** Yep, the entire forest is my home! I know every inch of this place like the back of my hand. Where did you grow up?

**Steve:** I grew up in a city called Rouge Port.

**Cupa:** The legendary city of the human's?

**Steve:** I guess so... if that's what you guys called it.

**Cupa:** I heard its humungous. With outer walls that touch the sky and with buildings that can hold hundreds of people.

**Steve:** Well the walls are pretty tall, but the buildings aren't that big.

**Cupa:** With such an amazing place why would you want leave?

**Steve:** Because, that place isn't that great. It has cruel people and a evil ruler, I didn't want to live there another second so I decided leave.

**Cupa:** I thought it was impossible to leave.

**Steve:** That's what I thought too... until my frie- … My father helped me escape.

**Cupa:** Father?

**Steve:** He's the one who adopted me.

**Cupa:** What was his name?

**Steve:** … Pete.

**Cupa:** -see's steve hangs his head in sadness- (Maybe a hug will cheer him up.) -Crawls behind him and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls in for a hug-

**Steve:** -rests his head between her small bosom- *blushes*

**Cupa:** Seems like you need a place to stay huh? -continues to hold him-

**Steve:** Seems like I do.

**Cupa:** You can come stay with me! I know a place. -Helps steve to his feet-

**Steve:** *smiles* Why do you were a hood for? -Takes off Cupa's hood revealing her long beautiful orange hair- You look better without.

**Cupa:** -Turns her head and blushes- Come on you. -Grabs his hand and leads the way-

Author Note: So after that horrific last chapter, I though I could warm up your guys heart with this buddy scene. (If you have one that is.) I'll see you guys later.


	17. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 17: Home Sweet Home

Me and Cupa continued to ride through the forest on horse back, this time not in such a hurry. I can see why Cupa wanted to live here, the forest was so beautiful. Unlike the vast planes, the forest's lush vegetation gave off a beautiful aura. It felt peaceful, soothing, and rejuvenating, I almost forgot what just happened a few hours ago. I felt Cupa resting her head on my back fast asleep, she must have been tired from all this commotion. I came up to an open area with a big house in the center of it, from what I saw it looked abandoned for awhile. I tried to wake Cupa up.

**Steve:** Hey, Cupa wake up.

**Cupa:** Hmmm? …

**Steve:** Is this the place?

**Cupa:** -rubs eyes and see's- Yeah! -jumps off the horse in excitement- Come on!

**Steve: **-Ties horse to a post and follows Cupa into the house-

**Cupa: **Welcome to my home! Come on in! -grabs steve's hand and pulls him in- This way!

She dragged me around this abandoned house, to her she was giving me "the grand tour". The house was really old, who knows how long it's been out here. At least it was stable, I mean Cupa's been living all alone out here for 16 years. I'm surprise she can take care all by herself. She didn't look like a survivor, the way she was so cheerful made her cute and almost look innocent.

The house was bigger on the inside then on the out. The main hallway had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a red carpet stretching from the main entrance all the way down, the kitchen had a huge brick oven with multiple furnaces and a medium size dinning room. The final room she showed me was a big library. On the furthest wall was an old fashion chimney. On the walls held all types of book, in the center of it was a large table with a drawn map laid out. It took up most of the table and on it was a copy of the surrounding area, including the mountains, jungle, and planes biomes.

**Cupa:** This is my favorite room, I usually spend most of my time here. *smiles*

**Steve:** This map... It covers everything in the valley. The Biomes and the land scape, look right here -points to a spot on the map- that's the lake next to Dawn Shire... did you make this?

**Cupa:** Yep!

**Steve:** Amazing... -gazes at the map-

**Cupa:** You'll be surprise what you can do with a lot of time on your hands.

**Steve:** I see... hey I gotta question.

**Cupa:** Ask away.

**Steve:** Who's Herobrine?

**Cupa:** …

**Steve**: When Yuri had me fight those zombies she mentioned a guy called Herobrine and she refer to me as Project Beta. Do you know anything about that?

**Cupa: **Well... I don't know anything about a Project Beta, but I do know who Herobrine is.

**Steve: **-Pulls up a chair and sits-

**Cupa:** Well rumor has it he's the one behind all these evil mobs. The zombies, skeletons, spiders, you know. I never seen him before but all the other princesses have. I heard he's very evil and he's the one that controls all the other princesses, they do as he says and in return they get full control over all the mobs.

**Steve:** That explains why the creepers don't listen to you. You've never obeyed him, therefore you don't have the power over them.

**Cupa:** So it seems, my guess is he's the one who destroyed the village.

**Steve:** My thoughts exactly! The real question is what do we do now?

**Cupa:** *smiles* I have an idea. You can live here with me.

**Steve:** Wha?

**Cupa: **-starts to fiddle with her hair- *blushes* W-Well... we can have you running off all by yourself can we? And no doubt all the other mobs will be looking for us, s-so I thought we could be here together.

**Steve:** …

**Cupa:** *blushes even harder* I-I mean together in a friendship way not a lover type of way.

**Steve**: …

**Cupa:** *face turns rose red* I-I mean... I... care about you dearly... a-and I... I... I...

**Steve:** -walks over and puts hand over mouth- I get it Cupa, I'll stay. Just... calm down.

**Cupa**: (He's... touching me... oh my god.) …

**Steve:** Besides after what all just went down I could use a rest. Hell a nice long nap would do the trick. -starts to head out the room-

**Cupa: **-watches him leave-

I felt drowsy and tired, I headed up the stairs towards the bed rooms. I found a large room with a king sized bed, I kicked off my boots and flopped onto the bed. As I slowly drifted off to sleep visions of the horrific scene back at the village raced through my mind. I tossed and turned until I finally fell asleep.


End file.
